


Animal

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Past, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Kau tarik, kemudian regangkan hubungan ini. Aku tahu semua hanya untuk membuatmu puas.Hatano x ReaderSongfict: Chase Holfelder - Animal





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Animal [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Animal [song] (c) Chase Holfelder

  Saat itu sedang hujan deras, butiran air menyerbu bumi bersama berjuta-juta pasukannya, menulikan telingaku, disertai dingin menusuk hingga ke sendi tulangku. Aku tak dapat bergerak ataupun berdiri, pakaianku basah kuyup hingga lengket ke tubuhku. Aku meringkuk di bawah perlindungan halte tua sambil melihat beragam macam manusia lalu-lalang tak ada habisnya. Mereka berlari, ada juga yang berjalan santai membawa payung, ada juga yang berhenti setelah mendapat tumpangan, dan ada juga lelaki aneh berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. 

  Berjalan begitu pelan, seperti sedang melamun. Aku tahu dia sedang melihat jalan dengan pikiran kosong, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki semua basah kuyup, bibirnya pun memucat tapi dia tak gemetar.

  Langkah kaki pelan namun tampak pasti tersebut sedang berjalan menyeberang ketika kendaraan tak ada lagi yang lewat. Arah lelaki itu mengarah menuju halte, apakah dia hendak menunggu bus di halte ini? Atau berniat berteduh? Yah, walaupun berteduh pun tak begitu berguna karena tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. 

  Orang itu semakin lama semakin dekat, aku yang tengah duduk meringkuk pun sampai melihat betapa kosong mata itu menatap. Tepat ketika orang itu menginjakkan kaki di halte, langkahnya benar-benar terhenti.

  Aku mengernyitkan kening.

  Dia terdiam masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kuperhatikan dia dengan mata menyipit, curiga boleh saja, bukan? Mau apa orang itu?

  Dari perawakan laki-laki itu, umurnya tampak tak jauh beda denganku. Ya, aku mahasiswi yang baru lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas kemarin, aku kehujanan ketika hendak pulang ke rumah sehabis dari kampus. Karena tak punya persiapan payung, aku basah kuyup, lalu malas untuk menerobos hujan lagi. Aku memilih duduk di halte sambil menunggu hujan reda.

  Tampang laki-laki itu seperti putus asa, kemudian ibalah hatiku melihatnya. Dia seperti laki-laki baru kembali dari pemakaman orang tersayang, kemudian pulang sendiri karena menjadi pelayat yang paling terakhir pulang. Sama seperti adegan-adegan sedih di film-film atau novel tragedi manapun, tentu saja itu adegan klise, meski aku masih tetap menikmati suasana dalam adegan tersebut. Aku masih gadis remaja normal yang menikmati tontonan berupa film dan bacaan berupa novel fiksi. Tapi kalian tak bisa memanggilku 'kutu buku' karena aku tak tergila-gila oleh buku.

  Aku belum selesai dengan pikiran yang meracau dalam kepalaku, orang itu sudah mengangkat pandangan--apakah dia melihatku? Oh, benar, dia memang TEPAT memandangku sekarang, namun pandangannya kosong sampai ketika kudapati bibirnya perlahan tersenyum menyeringai.

  Tak dapat kudengar jelas apa yang digumamkannya akibat suara hujan, namun setelah itu ia menerjangku dan seketika semua gelap.

  Beginilah awal kisah bagaimana aku dapat bertemu lelaki bernama Ryousuke Hatano.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**joker game (c) yanagi kouji** _

_joker game fanfiction_

**ANIMAL**

_by natsume rokunami._

**.**

**Hatano x Readers | T+? | Dark!Romance | Warning: OOC(s), plot hole, grammatical error, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

_Didedikasikan untuk **#VessaSongFictionChallenge**_

_Song: Chase Holfelder - Animal_

 

_Happy Reading_

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

  _Here we go again_

    _I kinda wanna be more than friends  
_

.

    Aku lahir dari tempat berbau busuk oleh kencing tikus dan sampah lembab tak terbuang. Dinding rumahku memiliki banyak cacat seperti retakan dan cat mengelupas, serta lampu remang-remang ketika malam tiba. Ibuku selalu menyulut api ke kertas dalam tabung lentera jika lampu benar-benar mati tanpa sebab. Daerah lingkungan tempatku tinggal adalah sudut kota terlupakan, orang-orang dari kota sana pasti enggan berkunjung ke tempat ini. Yah, lagi pula apa untungnya bagi mereka mendatangi tempat sejelek itu? Ketika tengah malam, kau dapat mendengar suara pria asing tertawa-tawa sendiri di depan jendela rumah kalian kemudian muntah-muntah, lalu ambruk, dan terbangun linglung esok pagi.

  Walau aku terbiasa mencium bau busuk, tapi aku tetap menutup hidungku ketika laki-laki itu, Ryousuke Hatano, menyeret mayat dari gudang. Sahabat kental Hatano, Morishima Jitsui, membantu membuka kantong sampah untuk kemudian dimasukkan mayat itu dalam posisi menekuk ke dalam sana. Kantong itu diikat kuat lalu dibawa pergi oleh Jitsui, aku tahu dari Hatano bahwa Jitsui membawanya ke tempat pembuangan sampah paling terlupakan di kota ini. Bahkan petugas yang bekerja mengangkut sampah di tempat itu pun tak peduli lagi bahwa isi kantong yang ia bawa adalah mayat, di mata petugas itu semua sampah terlihat sama saja, yaitu sampah dan harus diangkut kemudian dimusnahkan. Begitulah cara kerja mereka dalam menyembunyikan mayat.

  Apakah aku ketakutan melihat dua orang menyembunyikan mayat di gudang rumah mereka? Ya, aku ketakutan sampai aku gemetaran di tempatku duduk, sama sekali tak berdaya. Aku duduk di karpet ruang tengah, gigi gerahamku sakit akibat terlalu lama kugigit. Ya, kukatupkan rahangku agar suara gigi beradu tak terdengar, kalau tidak, Jitsui akan menertawakanku lagi.

  Setelah Jitsui benar-benar pergi, Hatano menoleh padaku, tersenyum. Matanya masih tampak kosong--ya, sebenarnya mereka berdua seperti dua manusia gemar melamun. Tapi jangan pernah melihat mereka sebagai orang dungu, lehermu takkan selamat jikalau kalian berkata begitu ke mereka.

  Kaki berbalut jins biru pudar itu melangkah mendekat, aku tak bisa beringsut menjauh meski aku ingin. Reaksi terkejut akibat refleks pun membuat rantai di kedua tanganku bergemerincing. Oh, baiklah, aku benar-benar tampak lemah dan bodoh sekali.

  "Kau takut?"

  Tentu saja, aku masih manusia normal yang ngeri melihat mayat pucat diseret-seret oleh kalian.

  "Tenang saja," sebuah belaian lembut mendarat di puncak kepalaku, "orang itu sudah takkan mengganggu kita lagi, kita bisa bebas, kau tentu senang."

  Tapi apakah aku menunjukkan sebuah impresi positif? Tidakkah dia lihat bahwa mukaku sepucat itu tiap aku berhadapan dengannya? Ditambah bahwa orang yang kemarin saja kalian bunuh adalah orang yang hendak menolongku keluar dari rumah ini. Orang itu sahabat baikku, laki-laki yang baik, tak seperti kalian berdua!

  "Oh, ayolah, mengapa tegang sekali?" Kau tertawa ketika aku merasa begitu ketakutan. Saat aku membuang pandangan darimu, kau selalu memalingkan daguku dan kembali bertatapan denganmu. Kautahu? Aku tak sudi melihatmu karena aku membencimu!

  "Dia sudah tak ada," daguku ditekan kuat, "mengapa kau masih mengharapkan uluran tangannya?"

  Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena begitu ketakutan, tapi kurasakan napas hangat menerpa wajahku. Hatano mendekatkan wajah denganku, aku tak punya tenaga untuk menjauh seinci pun.

  "Aku ada di sini. Kau kubawa ke sini agar aku aku dapat mengawasimu lebih mudah. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

  Tangan Hatano bergerak mengelus rantai yang mengekang kedua tanganku.

  "Lebih dari sekedar teman, tak seperti lelaki menyedihkan yang berakhir di gunungan sampah."

  Senyum aneh itu kembali ia tunjukkan. Jitsui berkata, senyum Hatano untuknya adalah senyum penuh cinta, tapi senyum Hatano membuatku gemetar oleh kengerian.

  " _So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_."

  Kau berkata begitu, namun sebenarnya semua hanya untuk memuaskanmu seorang saja, kan?

 

**oOo**

  _Here we go again_

 _We are sick like animals, we play pretend_  

**.**

 

  Rambutku digantung, aku tersiksa. Rasanya kulit kepalaku akan robek dari tempurung, aku berteriak meminta pertolongan namun dijawab oleh tawa puas Hatano. Jitsui tersenyum sembari menyediakan beberapa alat yang dibutuhkan Hatano untuk menyiksaku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hatano tampak sangat senang ketika pita suara ini berteriak memohon ampun, namun lelaki berambut cokelat belah tengah itu sangat tidak suka jika aku berteriak meminta pertolongan Tuhan.

  "Tuhan? Siapa Tuhanmu? Siapa yang kautuhani? Jika kauminta sekarang, apakah Tuhanmu itu akan menolongmu?" Hatano berseru, nadanya terdengar remeh. Meremehkan 'Tuhan' yang baru saja kusebut. Jitsui mendukung dengan sambutan tepuk tangan keras dan tawa menggelegar.

  "Sekarang hanya AKU Tuhanmu dan Jitsui adalah MALAIKAT utusanku. Yang bisa menyelamatkan jiwamu hanya AKU atau Jitsui, bukan siapapun! Puja aku sekarang!" Leherku yang sakit akibat terus berteriak itu dicekik oleh tangan Hatano, kuat, aku tak bisa bernapas. Suaraku pasti terdengar aneh sekarang, tapi justru Hatano sangat puas.

  Demi apa pun, lebih baik aku memuja sampah dibanding memuja Hatano.

  Namun memang benar, nyawaku kini bergantung kepada kebaikan hati dan pengampunan Hatano. Aku yang tergantung dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan penuh luka ini bisa apa? Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan membuat mereka berdua--binatang--sangat puas.

  Aku berteriak meminta pengampunan kepada Hatano. Sekarang aku memang sedang dihukum karena telah meludahi wajah Hatano ketika hendak bersetubuh, memang sungguh penghinaan, aku memang sengaja melakukannya untuk menghina Hatano, tanpa menduga balasan apa yang akan Hatano berikan.

  Tergantung. Berteriak. Tawa puas. Keadaan penuh luka. Nafsu. 

  Maniak.

  Aku dalam keadaan sangat menyedihkan. Harga diriku ternodai karenanya. Meski aku lahir dari lingkungan penuh sampah, tapi aku masih manusia yang memiliki secercah harga diri, sehina apa pun diriku.

  Mengingat betapa keras aku direndahi oleh hidup, aku menangis. Ya, berada di rumah ini hanya dapat membuatku menangis sepanjang hari. Dalam kondisi menyedihkan di dalam loteng rumah penuh debu, aku hanya bisa berteriak tanpa seorang pun di luar sana tahu bahwa aku sedang dihukum.

  Ketika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk sedikit bernapas, aku gunakan untuk mendesiskan kalimat. Kalimat penuh kebencian, dan takut:

  " _You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive._ "

  Mendengar itu, Hatano menarik senyum simpul.

  Ia kemudian berkata.

  " _No, I won't sleep tonight_."

  Aku menutup mata pasrah.

 

**oOo**

  _Oh Oh, I want some more_

  _Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?_

  _Take a bite of my heart tonight_  

.

 

Malam itu adalah malam pengakuan, ketika semua sudah terungkap, dan aku berteriak di bawah sentuhannya. 

  Di dalam kamar kecil nan sempit, aku tergeletak tanpa bisa melawan ketika Hatano menggagahiku. Gigit, hisap, gigit, hisap, lalu terobos--aku berteriak panjang. Suaraku sangat aneh, tapi Hatano menginginkanku untuk memperdengarkan suaraku. Jitsui berada di kamar lain, entah sedang apa, tapi dia tak punya niatan sama sekali untuk menginterupsi kami, justru dia mendukung.

  Saat itu, Hatano membeberkan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan mengapa aku bisa berada di sini, dan mengapa dirinya membawaku ke rumah ini.

  Seperti alasan klise dalam novel roman picisan, Hatano Ryousuke mengenalku semenjak aku masih anak baru di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ia ada sebagai kakak kelasku di angkatan ketiga, ia bertugas menjadi panitia dalam acara orientasi siswa. Hatano mengenalku ketika aku memberikan sepotong roti sewaktu makan siang. Ya, aku ingat. Kala itu Hatano sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah pohon di halaman sekolah, dalam keadaan penuh luka dan menyedihkan. Mungkin ia sehabis berkelahi, tapi aku tak tahu di mana Hatano berkelahi. 

  Saat itu naluriku berkata untuk memberikan Hatano pertolongan meskipun sedikit. Aku menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati lukanya, tapi Hatano menolak dengan sinis. Aku baru ingat, nama Hatano Ryousuke masuk ke dalam jejeran kakak kelas yang kutakuti. Hatano terkenal seorang yang kasar, bermulut sinis, dan gampang terusik. Walau aku takut, tapi aku tetap ingin memberikan pertolongan, sehingga kuberikan sepotong roti dari bekal makan siangku untuknya, dan dia tak mengatakan 'terima kasih' meskipun roti itu dihabiskan dalam sekali lahap.

  Aku tak masalah, rotinya sudah dimakan sampai habis saja aku sudah senang. Kuanggap saja Hatano sudah mengatakan terima kasih. Aku pergi dari sana ketika kurasa Hatano sudah merasa lebih baik.

  Tak kusangka. pertolongan kecilku membuahkan perkara seperti ini. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Hatano memiliki sifat yang tak pernah orang lain lihat sebelumnya, bahkan aku saja baru tahu kalau ia memiliki sahabat kental yang tak jauh beda dengannya, yaitu Jitsui. Aku baru kenal Jitsui setelah aku masuk ke rumah ini.

  "Kau menolongku ketika aku berada dalam kondisi begitu menyedihkan," bisiknya di tengah suara kulit saling bentur-membentur. "Aku merasa punya hutang budi besar padamu."

  "Kubayar semuanya dengan ini," jemari Hatano membuat lingkaran di dadaku, "aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Biarkan aku membebaskanmu dari keadaan yang menyedihkan."

  Kubalas parau, "T-Tidakkah kausadari kalau aku sama sekali tak menyukai perlakuanmu? Kau bukan sedang membebaskanku, namun menjerumuskanku. Itukah yang kaumau sebenarnya dariku?"

  "Tidak, tidak," Hatano menggeleng, "kau salah persepsi. Di mataku kini, kau sungguh-sungguh terlihat cantik. Oh, lihatlah, kau yang menangis sangatlah cantik. Bukankah ini adalah wajahmu yang sesungguhnya? Penuh oleh tangis. Aku sangat suka, kau terlihat begitu cantik."

  Percuma.

  Sangat percuma aku menjelaskan ini padanya, karena Hatano sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak mendengarkan, tapi hanya ingin didengarkan. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi hanya ingin dimengerti. 

  Sebuah momen kecil, tak terduga akan berbuah seperti ini, lalu membesar dan membesar. 

   "Terima saja," bisiknya di dekat telingaku. "Apa pun itu, terima saja. Meski hanya untuk malam ini, terima saja hatiku ... meski hanya untuk malam ini."

  Aku menangis, putus asa dan dilema.

 

**oOo**

  _Oh Oh, I want some more_

 _Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?_  

 _What are you waiting for?_  

 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  

.

 

  Tidak ada balasan dari kata-kata cinta yang ia ucapkan, aku terdiam melihatnya terpekur sendirian di tepi tempat tidur sambil menyentuh keningnya. Berpikir. Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, namun apakah ia mulai tersadar ketika sikapku masih ofensif bahkan sampai ketika ia mencoba untuk mengaku tulus? Aku bukan orang yang mudah dijinakkan meski aku tampak bukan orang pelawan.

  Kutarik selimut semakin dekat, aku tak mau memberikan empati dari perlakuan yang selama ini selalu ia berikan untukku. Katakanlah aku pendendam, manusia tak selalu sama. Meski ia tulus, aku tak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi kekasih seorang lelaki yang kasar. Itu di luar rencanaku, aku ingin hidup normal.

  Begitu lama Hatano terdiam, nyaris kukira kami akan terus diam seperti ini sampai pagi menyongsong. Ya, jika saja Hatano tidak mendadak melempar lampu meja di nakas samping dipan, menabrak dinding dan remuk, mengotori lantai.

  Bahuku naik karena tegang.

  Hatano melirik padaku, lirikannya bukan lirikan kosong apalagi menyenangkan. Lirikan bahaya, sama persis ketika seekor binatang mendapatkan mangsa namun masih ingin mengamati diam-diam. Aku melebarkan kedua mataku, waspada apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan. Kukira ia akan menyiksaku atau memberikanku hukuman seperti biasanya, tapi Hatano hanya berkata:

  " _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_."

  Tersirat nada dingin di sana, dalam ucapannya. Ucapan Hatano membuatku berpikir bahwa sekarang Hatano mulai membenciku. Kukira ia akan menghukumku, namun ia membiarkanku begitu saja. Hatano memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, mengenakannya kembali, kemudian keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan pintu dibanting dengan sengaja.

 

**oOo**

  _Here we go again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I--_

_Wanna run and hide!_

_I_ _wanna run and hide_

_._

  Malam di mana Hatano mengacuhkanku membuatku membangun persepsi bahwa Hatano takkan menyentuhku lagi, dan aku bisa kabur kapanpun aku mendapat kesempatan. Aku memang senang, artinya aku bisa pulang ke rumah. Selama aku menghilang, kabar bahwa keluarga dan teman-teman mencari keberadaanku sudah terdengar hingga ke media televisi. Tapi tak pernah ada satupun yang berhasil menemukan tempat ini. Kalaupun berhasil, orang tersebut sudah berakhir dibunuh oleh dua binatang di rumah ini.

  Setelah malam itu, Hatano maupun Jitsui tidak ada yang memasang penjagaan ketat padaku. Borgolku memang tidak dilepas, tapi penjagaan mereka mulai melonggar. Kalian lihat? Aku bisa sampai di depan pintu keluar rumah ini dan itu adalah pencapaian besar! Karena untuk mencapai pintu ini, rasanya aku harus berusaha keras sekali, dan kerapkali sering gagal.

  Gagang pintu kuraih, aku akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar dan langit bebas. Aku ingin keluar, aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Aku ingin kembali ke hidupku yang lama, normal dan biasa. Aku tak ingin mengalami gunungan konflik.

  Kubuka pintu itu, seluruh indra tubuhku merasakan bau kebebasan. Aku sebentar lagi bebas, mereka tidak melihat karena sibuk mengurusi sesuatu di ruang bawah tanah. Aku tak tahu mereka sedang apa.

  Kakiku melangkah ke depan, tepat saat itu, sebuah suara menahanku. Suara dari belakang.

  "Berniat pergi?"

  Pupilku mengecil seperti disesaki cahaya, aku segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Hatano dan Jitsui memergokiku. Hatano sama sekali tak memasang senyum seperti biasa, rautnya dingin. Hanya Jitsui yang masih memertahankan senyum.

  "Kalau begitu pergilah," tangan Hatano terulur, "akan kulihat seberapa jauh kau mampu berlari pergi dariku."

  Napasku tersengal, aku mendadak sesak napas. Jantungku berdebar riuh, batinku berteriak ini adalah kesempatan yang tak boleh kusia-siakan. Aku tak mau memikirkan seberapa heran aku melihat Hatano dan Jitsui membiarkanku kabur, aku dituruti naluri untuk meraih kebebasanku. Aku berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin, keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Saat itu langit mendung dan hari telah mencapai senja, rintik hujan kecil menetes namun tak membuatku berhenti berlari.

  Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

  Kakiku terasa sangat berat, aku seperti kehilangan tenaga alamiku. Cedera yang menderai tubuhku membuat gerakanku terasa begitu lambat dan berat. Aku baru saja benar-benar mencapai jalan besar ketika aku melihat Hatano di depan sana, keluar dari gang di samping. 

  Aku terbelalak ngeri. 

  Ini karena lariku begitu lambat. Aku tahu, lariku tidak selambat ini dulu.

  Aku memutar badan, tapi kudapati Jitsui berada di belakangku, memiringkan kepala. Pupil yang mengecil seakan mendapatkan mangsa yang ia berikan jalan untuk kabur, namun mangsa tersebut tak punya kemampuan lebih untuk benar-benar kabur. Senyum simpulnya terlihat menyeramkan.

  Kuputar lagi badanku, kudapati Hatano memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama. Ia merentangkan tangan, seakan menerima diriku dengan tangan terbuka.

  "Kembalilah, Sayang. Aku takkan pernah keberatan sama sekali."

  Aku tertangkap.

 

**oOo**

  _I do it every time_

_Oooh, you're killing me now!_

_And I won't be denied by you_  

 _The animal inside of you_   **  
**

.

  Berulang kali Hatano memberiku jalan untuk kabur. Bahkan rasanya ini sudah bagian dari permainan Hatano, aku dibiarkan kabur semampuku, tapi ujung-ujungnya aku tetap tertangkap. Fisikku sekarang begitu lemah, aku tidak mengerti, padahal semua sudah dilakukan berulang-ulang, seharusnya terjadi kemajuan dari awal hingga sekarang. Namun nihil.

  Rasanya kakiku berlari begitu lambat, baru setengah jalan saja sudah tertangkap. Aku tidak tahu mereka secepat apa, mereka sudah berada di depanku untuk menghalangi jalanku. Kemudian aku dibawa pulang, diberi makanan dan istirahat, lalu esok hari diulang kembali. Seperti permainan.

  Aku benci ini.

  Hatano tidak benar-benar memberiku kebebasan, semua semata-mata hanyalah permainan. Hanya untuk kepuasan belaka. Kau tarik, kemudian regangkan hubungan ini. Aku tahu semua hanya untuk membuatmu puas.

  Kau mempermainkan mangsamu, karena kautahu mangsamu lebih lemah darimu.

  Aku sungguh membenci ini.

  Rasanya aku ingin menangis, meluapkan frustasi berkepanjangan. Aku diberi secercah harapan untuk bebas, namun semua hanya bagian dari permainan. Apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan diri. Aku adalah obyek incarannya.

  Aku tahu, memang sangat aneh melihatmu memberiku jalan lebar untuk bebas.

  Tapi jika jadinya seperti ini, lebih baik hentikan saja permainanmu dan kurung aku sampai mati!

 

**oOo**

  _Oh oh, I want some more_

_Oh oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh, I want some more_

_Oh oh. What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for? **  
**_

_._

 

  "Bukankah ini yang kaumau? Kebebasan?"

  Sungguh, aku sangat membenci ketika suara itu sampai ke telingaku. Suara Ryousuke Hatano,

  "Tunggu apa kau? Cepat lari dan raih kebebasanmu! Bukankah ini kesempatan?"

  Aku tahu kalian berdua tengah menyeringai di belakang punggungku. Aku bertahan dengan memandang jendela, enggan melakukan permainan mereka lagi. Mereka mempermainkanku dengan iming-iming kebebasan, sungguh bukan perlakuan yang pantas. Aku benar-benar membenci mereka.

  Mengapa ada orang seperti mereka di dunia ini?

  "Atau kau memilih untuk tetap bersamaku?"

  Pertanyaan itu membuatku gatal ingin membantah, tapi aku tahu, diam sudah lebih dari cukup. 

  Aku sudah muak.

  "Sayang," belaian lembut mendarat di kepalaku, "mengapa diam saja?"

  Aku tetap membisu, pandanganku tetap setia memaku ke luar jendela, memandang daun satu per satu mulai berguguran. Ah, sekarang sudah musim gugur. Musim yang tenang.

  Heran melihatku diam saja, Hatano pun mentolehkan wajahku. Jitsui ikut melihat tak jauh dari tempat Hatano berdiri.

  Ah, mereka tampak terkejut.

  Ada sesuatu di wajahku? Mereka seperti terkejut melihatku, Hatano tampak tercengang, seraut cemas mulai menghinggapi wajahnya. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku tak ambil peduli.

  Ketika aku tak sengaja melihat refleksi diriku di cermin ruangan tersebut, aku baru menyadari keanehan apa yang membuat mereka berdua tampak terkejut melihatku.

  Sorot mataku kosong, sama persis ketika pertama kali aku melihat Hatano di halte, waktu hujan begitu lebat.

 

**oOo**

  _Hush, hush. The world is quiet._

_Hush, hush. We both can't fight it._

_It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand? **  
**_

_._

  Semenjak mereka melihat sorot mataku yang kosong, aku merasa mereka jauh lebih khawatir terhadap keadaanku dibanding sudah-sudah. Perlakuan mereka berubah lembut, seperti perlakuan manusia normal. Selama ini memang kuanggap mereka adalah binatang, aku tak menganggap mereka adalah manusia sedikitpun.

  Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur. Bagaimana cara mereka memperbaikinya lagi?

  Aku sama sekali tak menyahut satu pun ucapan mereka, makan pun harus disuapi. Aku sudah seperti boneka porselen yang tak bisa apa-apa, mereka tampak menyesal, terutama Hatano.

  Hatano mendatangiku dengan kening berkerut, raut penyesalan begitu terlihat di sana. Aha, bagus, bagaimana rasanya ketika semua sudah terlambat? Rasanya mati pun sekarang aku tak akan melawan lagi. Mati atau hidup, bagiku sekarang terasa sama saja. Mereka bisa mengakhiri hidupku kapan saja karena aku tak memberikan perlawanan, tapi tampaknya mereka tak berniat melakukan itu padaku.

  Bagaimana rasanya, Hatano?

  Tangan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menambah luka di tubuhku, kini mengusap lembut pipiku. Lembut sekali, seperti sentuhan angin. Aku pribadi suka dengan sentuhan yang satu ini, tapi mengapa baru kauberikan ketika semua sudah terlambat?

  Mata cokelat Hatano menyipit, kantong hitam di pelupuk mata membuktikan seberapa besar tanggungannya, bibir kering nan pucat itu gemetar ketika hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Setetes likuid mengalir membasahi pipi lelaki itu. Dia menangis, pertama kalinya aku melihat Hatano menangis.

  Mengulas senyum simpul. Kulihat senyumnya tak tampak menyeramkan lagi, senyum itu tampak penuh kasih yang tulus. Mengapa baru sekarang kauberikan padaku? Mengapa di awal pertemuan kita, kauberikan kesan jelek padaku?

  Kenapa?

  Kedua tangan kokoh itu bergerak memelukku, pelukan hangat, tidak terlalu erat hingga membuatku kehilangan napas. Pelukan seperti ini adalah pelukan yang kusukai.

  Ia berbisik di dekat telingaku:

  " _Oh, I won't sleep tonight_."

  Ia membawaku ke pangkuan.

 

**oOo**

  _Oh, I want some more!_

_Oh, What are you fighting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, I want some more!_

_Oh, What are you fighting for!_

_What are you fighting for?_ **  
**

_._

_._

_._

  Pada dasarnya, binatang tetaplah binatang. Mereka hanya mengenal nafsu, mereka buta akal.

  Aku berada di bawah tubuh Hatano, wajahnya tenggelam di leherku, memberikan banyak gigitan dan hisapan lapar. Aku sama sekali tak mengeluarkan erangan, aku seperti mangsa yang sudah mati, namun predator di depanku tetap mengharapkan sebuah perlawanan dan reaksi dariku.

  Santapan yang tak lezat untuk malam ini. Benar, bukan, Hatano?

  "Aku sudah berbeda," lirihku. Kulirik ke bawah, Hatano masih berkutat dengan leherku. "Kau tampak sedang memaksakan diri."

  Lelaki itu mengangkat pandangan, sorot mata yang menyedihkan. Ah, aku sedang dimangsa oleh predator macam apa? Mengapa terlihat begitu lemah. Aku sampai malu karena aku dimangsa oleh predator lemah. Serendah itukah diriku meski sudah menjadi mangsa?

  "Aku tak memaksakan diri," suaranya parau, "aku memang hanya menginginkanmu, mau seperti apa pun dirimu berubah. Aku hanya ingin dirimu."

  Aku tak menjawab.

  "Meski kau sudah berubah menjadi seonggok bangkai berbau busuk, aku tetap akan memujamu sebagai mangsa terlezat yang pernah kumiliki. Mau seperti apa pun kau, kau tetap sama."

  Air mataku tanpa sadar menetes. Sudah seberapa besar akalnya hilang sampai masih bersedia memangsa bangkai?

.

.

.

.

 

_Karena hanya kau yang ingin kumiliki._

 

_._

.

.

.

 

end.

 

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teruntuk kucing peliharaanku tersayang, terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi salah satu muse-ku.
> 
> Teruntuk kau yang menyusun mimpiku, terima kasih sudah bersedia memberikanku kerangka kasar untuk ff ini.
> 
> Teruntuk lagu Animal, terima kasih kau sudah menambah koleksi most favorite song-ku.
> 
> Teruntuk Veils, terima kasih sudah membuat challenge ini.
> 
> Teruntuk kalian para pembaca, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.


End file.
